


Rememberance

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refers to events in Episodes "Heroes" and "Charge of this Post" set between 2nd and 3rd season or right at the beginning of 3rd season. Inspired by the <a href="http://www.salutehonor.org/">Drive for Fallen Officers</a> that started in Washington yesterday.  As it happened, I drove past one of the staging locations for the officers in my town on my way into work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rememberance

For the first time since its inception, the CSIs participated in the annual _Drive for Fallen Officers_. Even though Mac had let Aidan go, she was still one of theirs they felt her murder as deeply as if she was still been a member of their team. She deserved to be honoured. Her name wouldn't be included on the memorial in D.C. but their participation in the drive was their way to honour her service and her memory. Chief Sinclair had protested their participation in honour of Aiden but he'd held firm and the two CSU Avalanche's brought up the back of the parade of police motorcycles and cars that traveled a route, with lights on, through all of the boroughs.

He drove one with Don and Danny accompanying him while Stella drove the other with everyone else.  None of them spoke much during the drive.  Even Danny was uncharacteristically quiet and refrained from telling the million stories he had about his partner.  Maybe it was because they had told all the stories and said everything they needed to say when they'd gathered after DJ Pratt had been arrested for her murder. After the drive, they had gone to the cemetery in the Bronx, stopping briefly at a bodega first to get some flowers to lay on her grave before meeting the others at Sullivan's for a drink.

Mac followed them into the bar to their regular table and after a squeeze to Don's shoulder as he passed he dropped into the last empty chair. Taking a drink of the beer Stella pushed toward him when he sat down he looked over at Don. Neither of them had said anything during the drive, but now they looked at one another and Don tipping his glass toward him said the detective was thinking how it could have been him they were honouring if things had gone differently.  Tipping his glass back at Don, he was very glad everything went the way it had and Don was sitting across from him. He didn't want to lose another man, and while Don wasn't technically a member of his team, losing him would have been too much for all of them. 


End file.
